1. Field
The present invention provides a gasket assembly for a pressurized vessel, notably a sterilizer.
2. State of the Art
Pressurized vessels, such as sterilizers or autoclaves, typically require some form of gasket assembly for sealing the entry when the vessel is pressurized. A gasket channel is typically formed around the entry of the vessel into which is inserted a compressible resilient gasket. This gasket seals against the door when the door is closed.
Most such gasket assemblies include a solid bar of metal that is formed in the appropriate shape and welded to the entry. This bar is then machined to produce a groove to receive the gasket. Such grooves typically have a square cross-section. Another design forms a gasket channel by welding lengths of rectangular metal to the door.
Both of these designs waste expensive metal and require extensive machining. If welding is involved, a great deal of labor is required to weld together the structure forming the channel and to conform this structure to the shape of the entry. Another problem is inherent in the typically rectangular cross-section of the gasket channel. A gasket often tends to stick to the door after the vessel has been pressurized. The gasket thus tends to be pulled from the channel as the door is opened.
Some gasket assemblies employ an inflatable balloon gasket, which is essentially a resilient tube that is pressurized by some external mechanism. The seal with the door of the pressure chamber is enhanced by the pressure within the gasket. However, since these gaskets are relatively thin and pressurized externally, dangerous ruptures can occur.
The present invention provides a gasket assembly which is easily manufactured and which avoids many of the problems of the prior art.